


Petal

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Controlling Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mobster Castiel, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: One-shot Reader/AU Castiel. Reader fell in love with Castiel when she was 17. He was a street boss for the Mafia in Chicago and when he was arrested, she moved on reluctantly. Now, back in Chicago five years later, she has to face him again.





	Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 5/03/16.
> 
> Beginning quote from http://smoking-insomnia.tumblr.com/post/56088537082. I originally got it from Pinterest but this was the trail I could follow now. Not sure if it is the actual source.

_he looked at me as if i was the only star in his darkest night._  
  


_and he kissed me as if i was the very air that filled his lungs._

 

You tried to slow your breathing as you ascended the stairs up to Juliet and Cleto’s house. You hadn’t been home to Chicago in over five years. You had moved away to college as quickly as you could after graduating from high school and stayed there.  
  
Chicago was a dangerous place for you to stay for a multitude of reasons, the largest one being your family being involved with the Chicago Outfit. Your father and eldest brother had gotten themselves in debt to the Boss when your family had hit tough times when you were younger and had been forced to run errands for them. And by errands, they meant stash drugs in your family restaurant as a middle point to hide it from the cops better.  
  
There had been a lot of mafioso going in and out of the store on a regular basis. They were all intimidating. You secretly had hated your father and brother for putting you and your family in this position. Your mother never wanted to talk about it when you brought it up and that had further infuriated you.  
  
Although, one good thing – if you could say good – that had come of all of this was meeting _him_. You were 17, starting your college applications, sitting behind the counter at the store. Your mother encouraged you at every chance she got to do this. Even if she didn’t talk about the situation your family was in with the mafia, you know she didn’t like it and that she didn’t want you staying here. You were too smart, she said. She didn’t want you getting tied up in it.  
  
The deal between your father and the Boss had been going on for a couple of months by the time he walked through the door, coming to collect the latest shipment for profit. And in that moment, you, for the first time ever, considered staying. You hadn’t even spoken to him but just looking at him…  
  
He had thrown the door open, the bell ringing loudly. He was followed in by two other mafioso. You lazily looked up from the counter and you froze, staring at him. He carried himself high, like someone who demanded obedience. His profile was memorizing. He was clean shaven, his hair hanging past his ears. When he turned his eyes on you, you had to stop yourself from swooning right there on the spot. They were an icy blue; they were intense, and they landed on you out of everyone in the restaurant.  
  
His gaze trailed down your body before coming back up. You were almost melting underneath the heat of his stare. It seemed he had to tear his gaze away from you as your father approached. They spoke in low voices for a couple of seconds before your father turned to lead them to the back of the store to collect their package. The man threw another look in your direction and you became conscious that you were sitting there with your mouth slightly open, gawking at him. You looked away embarrassed, staring back down at your paper, that you couldn’t focus on anymore.  
  
Brushing your hair over your shoulder, you cleared your throat, trying to move your attention back to your papers. You had a few minutes of peace before you heard the door open again and you couldn’t help but look up, wanting to see him again. To your delight, he threw a glance your way again, before one side of his mouth curled up into a smirk. You felt heat creeping up your neck, feeling dizzy.  
  
He was gorgeous.  
  
And then he was gone out the door.  
  
Looking back, you wish he hadn’t come back.  
  
But, he did. Multiple times. And after the first couple of times, he caught you by yourself. He introduced himself. Castiel Aiuppa. He was far older than you and as much as that should have alarmed you and made you uncomfortable, it didn’t in the slightest. Every brush of his hand on your own, your arm, and soon to be your thighs was exhilarating. You slacked on your applications, leaving them unattended over the summer before your senior year.  
  
For the first couple of months, you were in heaven. He asked to see you almost every day and you knew other women were jealous seeing the two of you together. He brought you flowers weekly, showering you with gifts. He took you to the beach one weekend. You had lied to your mother and father that you were going with your friend Juliet, who had agreed to cover for you. That was the weekend he had succeeded in convincing you that you were ready to have sex.  
  
“You’re gorgeous,” he had breathed against your skin, entering you fully. Despite the shallow pain as he moved inside you, you had never felt more wanted and appreciated as you did in that moment. Him panting above you, whispering sweet nothings into your ears, his desire solely for you.  
  
After that, he was more often than not in between your legs. And you let him in every time because you felt important and grown up. A man was craving you, making you feel special. And it didn’t matter that he liked knowing what you were doing all the time and who you were with. He tried to occupy all your time and rather than being startled by this possessive behavior, it only fueled your need to give him everything he asked for.  
  
Your mother knew something was wrong and she soon caught you with him outside of your family’s townhouse. You were sitting in the car with him, kissing him, his hands roaming when your mother startled the two of you, banging on the window loudly and yelling for you to get out of the car. You had been mortified.  
  
Castiel had gotten out of the car and was trying to apologize to your mother to diffuse the situation. She had told him to fuck off before grabbing you around the shoulders roughly and rushing you back into the house.  
  
You had screamed at her for humiliating you and ruining your night. She had yelled right back, telling you that you shouldn’t be messing around with a man so much older than you, especially one that was a criminal. You had told her you didn’t care if he was a criminal or not, he cared about you. He wanted to be with you. And you wanted to be with him. Ending with that he was only in his early thirties. This had enraged your mother further, to the point of tears.

You couldn’t stand seeing your mother cry. Her sobbing about you throwing away your life when you had a chance to go do something great was killing her. You had nothing to say to this. It was about this time that your father walked through the door, coming home from the night. Your mother had stormed off, leaving the two of you staring at each other uncomfortably. You didn’t tell him what was wrong; you just turned and left him standing there, confused.  
  
The next day you learned that your mother had tried to talk to your father about bringing it up to Castiel and telling him to leave you alone. Your father being his typical self, told her that he didn’t want to get involved and mess up the deal he had with the Boss. Your mother lost this battle, but your fight had made you lay up all night, thinking about what you were doing with your life. Where was the ambition that you had had to better yourself? To get away from there? You made a deal with yourself that you would turn in your applications and as a reward, continue seeing Castiel. You could do both things at once.  
  
And you had for a while. Until three months later when Castiel had been arrested, along with a few other prominent members. He was charged with voluntary manslaughter, sentenced to five years. For weeks you had been depressed, barely leaving your room. For once, your father grew a backbone when it came to Castiel and agreed with your mother in forbidding you to visit him or correspond with him in any form. This had only added salt to the wound.  
  
Your mother entered your room one day, carrying two letters for you. She had held them out to you cautiously, trying to coax you out of bed. You had examined the fronts of the envelopes, seeing it was from two of your universities you had applied to. The two you wanted to attend the most. You didn’t think you could handle any more disappointment and you had told her you didn’t want to look. Tears welled up in her eyes and again, you felt guilty for making her upset. You had sat up and taken the letters from her unenthusiastically.  
  
The happiness your mother expressed when you revealed to her that you had been accepted to both universities was astounding. She had been more excited than you, hopping around your room, screaming, thanking God. You knew she was happy that you had choices to the top two universities on your list, but you also knew she was happy because this meant that you could leave and get away from _him_. This monster that was holding her daughter back from succeeding.  
  
The university you chose had been an excellent choice and you soon buried yourself in your studies. You made friends quickly and started adjusting back to your normal self. Over the next four years, you double majored, partied a lot, joined and led clubs, and graduated with honors in both degrees.  
  
To your surprise, it didn’t take long for you to find work in the field you wanted. You had been working at your job for six months, moving up quickly, making your parents proud. But, your childhood best friend Juliet was getting married and had called you up, wanting you to come home for her engagement party. Money wasn’t an issue or the reason for your hesitance.

The hesitance was knowing _he_ was fresh out of prison. And  _he_  was definitely going to be there. Cleto was one of the biggest street bosses in the Family. Castiel wouldn’t miss his engagement party for anything. Juliet hadn’t gotten away from the life and as much as you wanted to tell her no, that you wouldn’t be able to make it, you couldn’t. You couldn’t disappoint her. Even if it meant putting you in a vulnerable position.  
  
And here you found yourself. Standing outside their front door, hearing the ruckus inside.

Opening the door, you stepped inside. The house was packed, so many people you hadn’t seen in years. You spent fifteen minutes greeting people, making small talk, all the while keeping an eye out for Castiel. You didn’t want him to sneak up on you.  
  
Eventually, you made it past the living room into the dining and kitchen area. He was sitting at the long table with Cleto and a lot of other faces you recognized as mafioso.   
  
Your breath hitched in your chest when you locked eyes with him. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him; you hadn’t seen him in so long. He looked gorgeous, just as you remembered. His chin was lined with stubble, his blue eyes piercing, his hair, far shorter now, a tousled mess. His lips parted slightly as he drank you in and all you could think of was being in his lap, his lips trailing your neck, his breath making you shiver. So many nights spent wrapped up in his arms were rushing back to you.  
  
“Y/N!”  
  
Snapping your attention to the other side of the room, you spotted Juliet waving wildly, pushing her way through the crowd towards you. She reached you, throwing her arms around your neck, basically choking you out. You hugged her back just as tightly. You had missed her terribly.  
  
She pulled away from you, a large smile plastered on her face. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She practically squealed. Again, she dove in for another hug, slamming her body to yours.  
  
“I missed you so much! Thank you so much for coming! You will be staying here right? Or are you staying with your parents? I told your mum about the engagement and she was so happy!” You couldn’t imagine your mother being happy about a young woman tying herself down to a crime boss, but stranger things had happened. Juliet was talking a mile a minute, asking question after question, not waiting for you to respond. She was exactly the same, and the thought made you crack a small smile.  
  
Suddenly she leaned in close and whispered, “I know you’re probably uncomfortable because of Castiel.” This grabbed your rapt attention. “And if you are, just stick by me all night. He won’t bother you.”  
  
You tried to brush this off as if it didn’t matter. You gave a little laugh, “I’m… I’m not worried. Trust me.”  
  
Juliet looked you over quickly before shrugging. “Fine. Good. I didn’t want things to be awkward. But, this is good to know. Regardless, stick by me all night to make sure that other people don’t talk to me for too long that I do not want talking to me.”

<> <> <>

  
A few hours later, you were walking out the front door. You had said goodbye to Juliet and Cleto and much to Juliet’s disappointment, insisted that you were going to stay at your parent’s. You were buzzed and contemplating if you should drive or call a cab as you reached the bottom of the staircase.  
  
“Need a ride?” someone asked from behind you.  
  
You stopped, closing your eyes, trying to remain calm. You had managed to avoid speaking to him all night, although you had noticed he was constantly watching you. Just as he had done before, always keeping track of you and what you were doing.

After moving away, you had thought often about his behavior, his need to control whatever you were doing. At the time, it had felt as if he was treating you as his, being a romantic, protecting you. And you were partially right. He had seen you as his and only his. If it was romance though, that was in question.  
  
Swallowing sharply, you turned around to face him. “No, I’m okay,” you said, your voice even.  
  
He stood a few steps up, looking down at you. He slowly moved down the stairs, coming towards you. How many times had you two done this? Met each other and the sexual tension being overwhelming? You were disappointed in yourself for still being so attracted to him.   
  
He wet his lips, peering down at you with intensity. He suddenly leaned down, placing a small kiss on your forehead gently. You quavered a bit, the familiar feeling of him doting on you. He still used the same aftershave. He pulled away again.  
  
“I’ll win you back,” he informed you, finally speaking. He dropped your hand (W _hen had he grabbed it? You couldn’t remember_ ) before stepping back from you. “You belong here with me. You know that don’t you?”  
  
You couldn’t find your voice, your eyes focused on him. He smirked at your reaction and you wanted to punch yourself for letting him get under your skin. “I missed you, petal. We have a lot of time to make up for. And I plan on doing that.”  
  
He held your eyes for a few more seconds before he turned on his heel, making his way back up the stairs. Your eyes followed him up the stairs until he disappeared into the house, without turning back to look at you.

You exhaled deeply, screaming at yourself inwardly to not fall prey to him again. You wouldn’t let that happen. You couldn’t.


End file.
